Networks used to deliver video content can have strict performance requirements. These performance requirements can be stricter than those relating to, for example, voice and data services. Nonetheless, the complex network structures used to deliver video content can present challenges for content providers to ensure that the video content provided to consumers meets an expected level of quality. These challenges can increase when content providers attempt to identify quality problems prior to customer complaints. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing video content quality.